


Weiss: Impure Heiress

by MatrixNova



Category: RWBY
Genre: Corruption, F/F, Shameless Smut, Slime, Smut, Symbiote - Freeform, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:08:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26552617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatrixNova/pseuds/MatrixNova
Summary: Weiss is invited to somewhere in Vale, awaiting someone to appear. Little did she know that what she would receive would change her life.
Relationships: Weiss Schnee/Salem
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13
Collections: RWBY X Slime/Symbiote Smut





	Weiss: Impure Heiress

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the fourth one-shot, and it's with our favorite heiress: Weiss. Hope you like it like the other three.

Weiss was sitting in a hotel room, nervous as all hell. She was waiting for someone as she told her team, but she lied a little as she didn’t know whom she was waiting for. Soon, it looked like her question was about to be answered when someone entered the room. She saw a ghostly white woman wearing a regal black dress, black sclera, red irises, white hair tied into a bun, and black veins all over her body. “A-Are you the one who invited me here?” Weiss stuttered.

“Yes, I am, Weiss Schnee. May I say you look more pristine than I had originally thought.” The woman complimented.

Weiss blushed. Very, very few had ever complimented her on her figure simply because she was lacking in certain departments of her body. “Y-You really mean that?” Weiss asked.

“Of course I do. By the way, my name is Salem.” She introduced herself with a bow.

“I see. I have to say that I love your dress.” Weiss said cutely.

“Why, thank you.” Salem giggled. “Now, I bet you’re wondering why I invited you here.”

“Yes.” Weiss stated. “Why did you invite me here?”

“Simple: To give you a gift.” Salem responded just as simply.

“What kind of gift?” Weiss was growing curious, yet more fearful.

“Oh, it’s nothing much. Just this.” Salem brought in Weiss for a hug all of a sudden. “I know what you’ve gone through in your life. Sometimes, the best gifts are the most simple.” At first, Weiss was hesitant to return the action, but soon she returned the gesture. What she didn’t see was Salem putting black slime on her clothed backside. 

“Thank you, Salem. Very few people have actually given me something as simple as a hug.” Weiss began tearing up a little.

“Oh, don’t cry, Weiss. You deserve a hug.” Salem assured.

“Y-You really think s-so?” Weiss hiccupped

“Yes. Not only that, I’ve given you something else.” Salem revealed.

“What else have you given..." Weiss didn't finish as she felt something spreading from her backside, She tried reaching to her back and felt something slimy there. Her fear was rising again. "What is this?!"

"This is my second gift to you, Weiss Schnee." Salem smiled. "Please accept it with good grace."

"Accept it?!" Weiss screamed in pure panic. "It's spreading on my body and... and..."

"And what, Weiss?" Salem knowingly asked.

"It-It feels good for some reason." Weiss shuddered in slight pleasure as the slime continued covering her pristine body.

"That's it, Weiss. Embrace it. Let it please you." Salem urged.

"O-Oh! It feels really good. It feels like liquid, moving latex wanting nothing but my best pleasure." Weiss was beginning to moan, her eyes closed. In minutes, the slime had covered everything but her face and Weiss was moaning like a slut, her body was no doubt sweating, and her eyes were half-lidded. Suddenly, a slime tentacle jammed itself into the heiress's mouth. Weiss was shocked for a moment, but then she was sucking on it like a popsicle. _"It tastes so good..."_ She thought as she was getting wetter and wetter simply by sucking on the tentacle. Seconds later, her sucking became more vigorous. It was like she was trying to drink whatever was inside. She got her wish a couple of minutes later when the tentacle ejected white liquid into her mouth. She began drinking the liquid which tasted sweet as hell. Once she was finished, the tentacle pulled out, leaving a trail of liquid, spilling onto the floor. She now had pale white skin, black sclera, red irises, and black veins on her head and neck.

"Well, how is my gift, Weiss?" Salem asked with a grin. She got her answer when Weiss had tentacles pull Salem toward her and then she smashed her lips against Salem's. "I thought so." Salem said before returning the kiss. They clawed at each other, wanting more, Weiss more so. The sound of moaning was loud and full of desire. Weiss had tentacles slowly removed Salem's dress, giving her a show. Weiss envied Salem's plentiful body, but right now, she was focused on fulfilling her newfound desires.

A tentacle shoved into Weiss's pussy while another went into Salem's, causing the older woman to stop kissing Weiss and moan loudly. "That's it, Weiss! Fuck me while you please yourself!" Salem screamed as tentacles fondled her tits and plowed her asshole. Weiss had tentacles plowing her incredibly tight asshole as well as well as her snatch. Both were screaming loudly in nothing but pleasure. Pussy juices spilled onto the floor. Drool spilled out of their mouths, their naked bodies pressed against each other, sweat and the stink of sex radiating from them as the slime fucked both of them. 

_ "Salem was right! I was right to accept this gift! This is the best fucking gift ever!"  _ Weiss thought while still moaning. Right now, a tentacle was filling Salem with cum which she drank expertly. Weiss suddenly kissed Salem again while her mouth was full of cum which she didn't mind at all. An hour and a half later, Weiss felt like she was going to erupt.

"S-Salem! I-I feel like I'm going to explode!" Weiss screamed.

"That's it, Weiss! Explode! Cum! Let loose your desires!" Salem urged back.

Weiss shrieked at the top of her lungs as all her slime tentacles exploded, releasing cum into both herself and Salem, causing their cunts to release more of their juices onto the floor. This went on for four more minutes before they were lying down, opposite of each other and panting very heavily. The slime propped Weiss up and wrapped tentacles around her. "Well, Weiss, what do you think of what I've given you?"

"This is honestly the best gift in my entire life!" Weiss smiled brightly.

Salem giggled. "I'm glad you like it. Don't you feel better with it?" 

"I can't believe I was scared of this wonderful thing! This is a truly liberating feeling." Weiss sighed in pleasure as a tentacle was rubbing her soaked pussy.

"Have you been holding back your sexual tendencies your whole life?" Salem asked.

"I've masturbated a hell of a lot. I'm not as pure as people make me out to be." Weiss admitted with a blush.

"Well, well, well. So, Weiss Schnee is a dirty little devil." Salem teased with a grin.

Weiss's blush brightened. "W-Well, I didn't want to let anyone find out."

"Oh, Weiss. It's nothing to be ashamed of. It's good to have these desires." Salem reassured.

"It is?" Weiss asked, hopeful.

"Of course it is. Your gift gels with you better by you having these desires." Salem answered with a smile.

Weiss hugged Salem which took her by surprise. "Thank you for telling me that." Salem returned the hug. Weiss was now happy she was invited here. This truly was the best gift she'd ever received. 

**Author's Note:**

> Do you think this should remain a one-should, or does it have potential to be something more? Let me know what you think.
> 
> If it continues, what should the abilities of Weiss's slime be? Comment below and let me know what you think.


End file.
